


These Long Nights

by roowrites



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kai has a panic attack, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Short, So be warned, and very fluffy, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roowrites/pseuds/roowrites
Summary: Kai has a nightmare, and wakes up to a panic attack.Adam helps.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 311





	These Long Nights

Kai wakes up shaking.

It’s dark and it’s cold and he’s alone.

He had a dream. A terrible one, but he can’t remember what it was.

All he knows is that it was terrifying—and disturbing—and it felt all too real.

His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest, and he can’t slow his breaths.

He feels around him, fingers clutching something soft. It moves, and he yanks his hand back abruptly. Fear courses through him.

He can’t see, why can’t he see?

“Kai?”

The voice sounds distant, muddled. As if he’s underwater. His hands go to his throat and he feels like he’s suffocating.

“Kai? Kai! Oh my god, what do I do?”

Even through his racing thoughts, Kai manages to recognize the voice. Adam.

He feels hands grasp his, and his eyes widen. He pulls them back quickly.

He hears a soft sound, and feels gentle fingers slowly move up his wrist to carefully curl around his palms.

“It’s okay. I’m here. God, your skin is so cold.”

Adam’s voice still feels distant, but the warmth of his hands spreads through Kai’s own. He shivers.

“Okay. Kai, I’m gonna—is it okay if—if I, um, hold you?”

It takes Kai a moment to process the words, and he grips Adam’s hand slightly tighter as an affirmative.

“Okay. Okay, I’m moving closer…” Adam sounds nervous, but Kai is too preoccupied to notice.

And then Kai feels arms wrap around him. He feels himself being pulled into something warm and solid. It smells like evergreen, and musk, and a hint of sea salt.

It feels so familiar.

A hand moves up to his back, and drags across it slowly. Soothingly.

Kai closes his eyes.

They sit there for a long time. The sounds of Adam’s breathing steady Kai’s heartbeat, and he feels his own breathing gradually become even.

The warmth of the other boy’s body radiates through him, and the feeling of comfort—and safety—fills his senses.

Kai should let go. He’s caused Adam enough trouble for the night.

But he can’t bring himself to.

So he doesn’t.

Until finally, he opens his eyes, and is met with the view of Adam’s collarbone. Daylight is just beginning to stream through the air, and Kai remembers it’s been a while.

So he finds his voice.

“Adam?”

It comes out a croak, and Kai cringes slightly. The hand caressing his back pauses.

“Yeah?” The word causes the other boy’s chest to vibrate, and it feels so pleasant that Kai almost leans in even further.

“I had a nightmare.”

The images come flooding back, and Kai squeezes his eyes shut. This time, he doesn’t refrain from leaning in, pressing his face against Adam’s chest and taking a deep breath.

“I was drowning,” he continues. “And you and Mira were dying. I… I couldn’t save you. I was at the bottom of the sea. It was so dark, and I was all alone…”

Adam sucks in a breath.

“It’s not real,” he says finally. “I’m here, and I won’t ever leave you alone.”

Kai shakes his head. “But what if—”

“No. Kai, look at me,” Adam pulls back to cup Kai’s face, and presses his forehead against his. Kai’s cheeks flush at the intimacy. “I will never leave you alone. And I know—I know you wouldn’t either if you could help it.”

“Okay.”

Kai feels breathless, but it feels different this time. Because with it comes an overwhelming sensation of warmth and wanting.

What the wanting is for, Kai can’t say. All he knows is that Adam’s eyes are grounding—the color of honey under the light of the sun—and the arms that encircle Kai are more than welcome, and that he doesn’t want to let go just yet.

So he doesn’t.

“Adam.”

“Yeah?”

“Could we… stay like this a little longer?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos if you would like :)
> 
> Should I write more kaidam??


End file.
